


Ashen Roses

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angels, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Demons, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long time ago, God wasn't this forgiving like he's now. When two of his angels fell in love he wanted to punish them. But one of them, Lucifer took the responsibility for his and his lover's fault. And he was toppled down from up above. When he reached the ground he was ready with his revenge plan. But he had to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashen Roses

They were seated at the table eating a dinner silently, when the darkness came floathing through the door. It was like a faint shadow at first then became stronger like a dark cloud but nobody noticed it. The family just ate, the small girl had hard time to cut the meat so her father leaned through the table and he saw a dark streak on the little blackette's arm.

"Sonja, you have something on your arm." the man tried to clean it down, but as he touched it, he felt like his fingers caught on fire.

The darkness bloomed into big petals on her skin, but the girl wasn't afraid, she watched the shadow with fascination. Her father looked at the black haired with eyes full of fear, he just stood frozen to his place when the dark cloud lead her out of the house. He didn't even noticed that his wife laid on the floor, dead. The little girl just run after the black patch that floated on the asphalt, if anyone saw the girl would think she is chasing her very own shadow. When the girl and her companion reached the edge of the town the girl stopped to calm her ragging breath and turned to the black blur next to the first tree of the woods.

"Where are we going Mr.dark ? I hope some funny place." she then caressed where she assumed her companions head."Because at home is very boring and sometimes scary." The shadow made a faint murmuring sound as agreement and invited the girl deeper into the woods. The little blackette grabbed into it as they disappeared in the night. At some time in their adventure the girl asked for a small rest, as she stopped moving she fell asleep she slightly recognized that someone lifted up her in their arm. She cuddled closer to the fiery warm, hiding her face away in the silky clothes, she felt safe as she fall back asleep.

The cracking of fire woke her up and she just sat up and drank the glass of water which was put next to the small nest like bed for her. The small room was only lit by the faint light of the fire cracking in the middle of the room. It was tame, and friendly, she stepped closer to the bright flames, that slowly encircled her and caressed her, but then the fire jumped back like it got scared.

"Little one, come." said a deep voice from the entrace, where stood a lanky, blond man with the iciest blue eyes, what was strange in a fiery place like this.

"Hey Mr.Darkness." ran up the little girl to the dark figure and asked herself up in his arms. " Are we in hell?"

"Yes, Sonja. And I am Lucifer. Or the satan if you like it better." said the tall man looking down in the big amazed eyes of the child.

"Can I call you Luke?" asked bravely the blackette, while clinged on the neck of the blond and touched his face.

The man stood frozen, this nickname made him remember the only person in this world who he hated with passion. But he didn't want to scare the girl so he just nodded. He thought he will bear somehow, but he regretted it after a month of hearing this name from everywhere.  
"Luke, Lil braid my hair. See?" she asked with a cute smile on her delicate face, and Lucifer didn't even knew why did she brought her here in the first place.


End file.
